


Una Propuesta Inesperada

by Starvex



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beerus - Freeform, Bulma - Freeform, Comedy, DBZ, Dragon Ball Multiverse, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Drama, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Friendship, God - Freeform, God of Destruction Beerus Saga, Grand Priest - Freeform, M/M, Memories, Nostalgia, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Whis - Freeform, Zeno - Freeform, goku - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, relationship, vegeta - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starvex/pseuds/Starvex
Summary: "La instrucción solo constaba de una sola palabra, demasiado sencilla como para que mi cerebro pudiera crear algún lazo que me indicara qué estaba pasando. Era una respuesta tan simple que no sabía si debía tomarlo como una orden o como una invitación. Lo miré con miedo sin poder entender lo que me estaba pidiendo, supuse que mi cerebro se negaba a creerlo o solo había escuchado mal. La respuesta que recibí a continuación hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir por un momento."Una Propuesta Inesperada - Starvex
Relationships: Beerus (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s), Beerus (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Una Propuesta Inesperada

El viento cada vez más frío y un brillo solar gradualmente más débil anunciaban la llegada del fin de uno de los días más maravillosos que había tenido. Asimismo, se acercaba lentamente el momento de un merecido descanso.

Una pequeña mueca de disgusto debió formarse en mi rostro cuando recordé el camino hacia mi propia ducha, pues realmente estaba cómodo recostado sobre el suave pasto que se extendía alrededor de toda la estructura, y mis ojos aún seguían maravillados por la cantidad de colores que desprendía el cielo mientras la luz se alejaba a un ritmo constante pero paciente.

Con mucho esfuerzo, logré hacer que mis músculos respondieran a las órdenes de un cerebro ya agotado pero ansioso por llegar a dormir en un lugar más apropiado. Mi atención se desvió de la bóveda celeste hacia un majestuoso árbol ubicado en el centro de toda el área, uno que no se parecía a ningún otro árbol que hubiese visto en ningún otro planeta. De las múltiples ramas que se desprendían de este, colgaban unas vasijas lisas con bordes afilados que se doblaban hacia el exterior, pero cuidadosamente decorados con flores, cuyos pétalos estaban formados por 5 hojas en total, las cuales desprendían un intenso color violeta neón que podía verse desde grandes distancias; otorgándole un aspecto divino al templo, que extrañamente ahora se sentía como un hogar para mí.

*** 

A pesar de haber estado aquí en varias ocasiones, el templo de Bills aún podía llegar a parecerme desconcertante en algunos aspectos concretos. Un ejemplo de esto sería la cantidad de pasillos y atajos que eran abundantes una vez que me adentraba lo suficiente; sin mencionar los extraños agujeros situados en zonas específicas de las paredes y del techo, básicamente eran hoyos profundos y oscuros por los cuales el pez oráculo hacía algunas de sus estrepitosas apariciones, llegando a darme un buen susto en más de una ocasión según puedo recordar.

Aparte de ese momentáneo escándalo que, hasta el momento, no se había hecho presente; el silencio siempre era el predominante en el ambiente, sumado a las suaves ventiscas que encontraban la manera de llegar hasta aquí en forma de silbidos casi inaudibles para cualquiera con un oído ordinario o subdesarrollado. Creo que eso era lo que más me molestaba al principio, no estaba seguro si a Bills esto le incomodaba, pero la primera vez que vine casi no podía soportar ese ruido, era demasiado fino para mis oídos y hasta llegaba a aturdirme; sin embargo, creo que fue la costumbre lo que me ayudó a superarlo e incluso a apreciarlo como algo relajante y sanador para la mente.

Mientras me movía en dirección contraria del origen de las ventiscas, recordaba aquellas palabras cada vez que me sentía un poco perdido en todo ese laberíntico pasillo. Whis había sido muy específico con la dirección que me había dado para que llegara a mi destino, y con gusto me aferré a ese recuerdo cuando llegaba la hora de enfrentarme a las enormes y enrevesadas estructuras que acaban dividiéndose en más caminos.

De manera apacible y con una confianza renovada, reanudé mi paso a través de los tantos caminos que me envolvían con enormes paredes transparentes, que en su interior albergaban acuarios repletos de criaturas mamíferas de todos los colores y estaturas. Había peces diminutos, algunos incluso eran imperceptibles a menos que me detuviera y me acercara lo suficiente para verlos, mientras que otros eran auténticas bestias que multiplicaban el tamaño de un… creo que le decían elefante en la Tierra.

Algunos de ellos me resultaban bastante familiares, e incluso había llegado a divisar algunos de mi planeta natal, pero otros eran bellezas exóticas de otros enigmáticos mundos que probablemente nunca llegaría a conocer, pues muy posiblemente Bills los ha destruido.

En cambio, había paredes hechas del mismo material que el techo, pero con la particularidad de que tenían gigantescas ventanas en ellos, siendo posible apreciar a través de ellos el exterior con una claridad envidiable; como el jardín justo al frente de todo en el que Goku y Vegeta a veces trabajaban o entrenaban.

Me detuve en seco en frente de una de estas ventanas sin vidrio, sintiendo en mi rostro aquel viento limpio y fresco, y mezclado con un aroma que nunca había percibido ni en mi hogar ni en la Tierra. Me dejé llevar por esa fragancia mientras mis ojos divagaban en el tono azulado del cielo.

Súbitamente, noté un curioso detalle, o mejor dicho un “recuerdo” se abrió paso entre la serenidad de mi mente. Eran fragmentos de sucesos que habían tomado lugar hace ya varios días y me habían tenido en alerta y con mucha curiosidad al respecto. Aquello hacía que dentro floreciera un sentimiento extraño de incertidumbre que me obligaba a debatir conmigo mismo.

Cuando tuve la voluntad de volver a seguir mi camino, enfoqué toda mi atención hacia aquella espina mental que tenía, después de todo, este sería mi último día aquí y no volvería a ver a Bills ni a Whis en un largo tiempo; y mientras tanto, permanecería en la Tierra en la Corporación Cápsula, ayudando a aquella humana llamada Bulma a desarrollar nueva tecnología.

Reflexioné sobre aquello una y otra vez mientras mi camino se terminaba, pero yo solo volvía a la realidad cuando me topaba con un quiebre en el camino y necesitaba recordar las instrucciones de Whis para saber qué tan cerca estaba de mi destino.

El resto del camino transcurrió de esta manera, estando demasiado ensimismado como para percatarme que el sonido de mis pasos era diferente ahora; me detuve extrañado al no reconocerlas debido a la superficie rocosa y lisa que ahora estaba pisando.

Con sorpresa, levanté la vista para encarar una gran entrada desprovista de alguna puerta. Los bordes de esta nueva cavidad eran doradas y su interior estaba plagado de una densa oscuridad, lo que solo hacía posible que un par de siluetas fueran distinguibles en el fondo, pero solo eso. Sin dudas era una imagen bastante imponente para tratarse de la entrada a mi habitación.

La satisfacción hizo que me adentrara en aquella oscuridad con total seguridad, percibiendo un arome refrescante y hogareño tan lejano en mis memorias que me dio la bienvenida. Medianos e irregulares capullos instalados en el techo y paredes cobraron ida para empezar a disipar toda esa falta de luz. En un parpadeo, el interior se llenó de vida y de claridad cuando la atmósfera captó la llegada de su huésped.

Una gran cama se hallaba al fondo de la pieza, increíblemente cómoda y espaciosa, con sus sábanas desprendiendo aquel delicioso aroma y resplandeciendo de forma impecable. En una de las paredes había una gran ventana rectangular como las de las numerosas casas y edificios en la Tierra, pues esta contaba con vidrio y con sus propias cortinas azules aún recogidas.

La otra pared era plana y vacía, pero en su lugar había algunos muebles vacíos que, en su momento, fueron ocupados por mis pertenencias, las cuales yacían almacenadas en cápsulas que había guardado en mi mochila a la par de mi cama.

Un largo bostezo se me escapó, indicándome que mi cuerpo deseaba reposar por unas cuantas horas, mientras que para Bills sería una larga siesta de 1 o 2 años. Alcancé mi cama y me sumergí en ella, acomodarme no fue difícil y al cabo de un segundo ya estaba listo para dormir. Apenas cerré los ojos, los capullos cesaron su actividad y la oscuridad volvió a reclamar su territorio.

*** 

Pisadas…

Unas pisadas resonaron por el largo pasillo que conectaba con mi habitación, y fueron lo suficientemente audibles para mis oídos y despertarme. No me alarmé en lo absoluto, pero estaba extrañado cuando en la entrada vi la figura de Whis de pie. Le devolví una sonrisa con una mirada un tanto confundida debido a que no creía que 7 horas hubiesen pasado tan rápido, justo cuando estaba seguro de que no habían pasado más de 2 horas.

**Whis _:_** _\- Lamento haberlo despertado Señor (¿?), pero el Señor Bills desea saber si usted podría acompañarme hacia su habitación por un momento –_

_\- No se preocupe Señor Whis, iremos de inmediato –_

Decirlo fue más fácil que hacerlo, pues parte de mi cuerpo no quería desprenderse de la calidez y la comodidad de la cama, pero al final terminé convenciéndome de que volvería pronto a disfrutar del sueño.

La túnica que estaba usando había sido un obsequio de Whis hace bastante tiempo, era de un color violeta con bordes dorados en las mangas. Este obsequio me mantuvo a salvo del frío de la noche cuando la cama ya no era mi fuente de calor; algo que le agradecí profundamente a Whis con un suspiro de alivio.

Mientras caminábamos decidí tomar la palabra:

_\- Emm… ¿Señor Whis? -, él volteó a verme sin detener su paso y respondió tranquilamente -_

**Whis:** _\- ¿Qué sucede Señor (¿?)? –_

Recuerdos magníficos inundaron mi mente, había aprendido mucho desde que llegué aquí y mi reciente estadía en la Tierra me habían cambiar bastante mi manera de percibir las cosas. Seres de otros mundos, dioses, otras dimensiones…, al principio todo me parecía realmente aterrador; pero ahora lo considero como el mejor regalo que me han podido dar.

_\- Solo quería agradecerle por haber sido tan amable durante mi estadía aquí, en verdad disfruté mucho de su compañía y la del Señor Bills, y sinceramente me gustaría seguir visitándolos, si me lo permiten… -_

Ante lo anterior dicho, Whis se mostró sorprendido, incluso se detuvo por un momento y yo imité su acción incluso sin darme cuenta de ello. La alegría volvió a sus ojos una vez procesada la información, retomando el mismo paso que llevábamos hace un rato.

 **Whis:** _\- Ohjojojo, pero por supuesto que sí Señor (¿?), usted siempre será bienvenido. Estoy seguro de que al Señor Bills le gustará la idea, nunca lo había visto sonreír o reírse tantas veces al día; me alegra informarle que su compañía es muy gratificante para mí y para el Señor Bills –_

Mi rostro denotaba lo impactado que me encontraba, me costaba creer que un ángel se expresara tan bien de mí, e incluso traté de ocultar parte de mi entusiasmo y satisfacción en aquel momento. Esas fuertes emociones no pasaron desapercibidas para el maestro del Dios de la Destrucción, el cual decidió compartir su alegría también, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_\- Muchas gracias Señor Whis, es todo un honor que se exprese así de mí y, por cierto, puede llamarme (¿?) solamente, no hay ningún problema –_

A juzgar por su expresión serena y sonriente, supuse que estaba satisfecho por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

 **Whis:** _\- No hace falta que me agradezca… (¿?) …, en todos mis años de servicio hacia el Señor Bills, jamás lo había visto sentirse a gusto con nadie hasta que lo conoció a usted. Desde entonces el ambiente en este planeta ha sido mucho más acogedor y apacible tanto para él como para mí. Las cualidades que usted tiene son de admirar, además de que posee excelentes modales; si así lo desea, también puede llamarme Whis –_

Apenas terminó de hablar, Whis me guiñó el ojo de forma juguetona, pero sin perder los estribos por completo mientras aún mantenía una sonrisa impecable.

Me fue imposible reprimir una leve risita mientras asentía en dirección al ángel en forma de gratitud.

Al poco tiempo seguimos atravesando los pasillos, recorriendo nuevos rincones del templo que no había visto hasta ahora, pues no me aventuraba mucho en él de manera repetitiva. No obstante, los detalles que conformaban estas específicas secciones del templo no llamaron tanto mi atención como antes, puesto que me encontraba realmente intrigado sobre los últimos acontecimientos que habían tomado lugar en otros planetas según Whis me los iba narrando.

Nuestro último pasillo por recorrer era un largo y eclipsado pasaje rocoso a lo que parecía ser una gran bóveda. El tono azulado que provenía del interior seguido de una nueva corriente de frío indicaba que habíamos llegado a los aposentos Bills.

Una vez dentro, Whis hizo un ademán con su báculo que apareció de la nada en mano derecha, y tal acción terminó envolviéndonos a ambos en una esfera translúcida que se empezó a elevar con otro movimiento del propio báculo.

Pasamos a escasos centímetros de algunos majestuosos relojes de arena y seguimos elevándonos rumbo a una roca flotante en especial, pues aquella no era la única pieza que desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad. La “habitación” en sí daba la impresión de ser un completo desastre, pero mientras más ascendía y evaluaba los objetos que me iba encontrando, mayor era mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que, en realidad, cada cosa tenía una razón especial para estar en sus respectivos lugares, como si cada pieza del lugar estuviera metódicamente colocada en su lugar para desempeñar una función en especial; hasta que al final pude comprender mejor la imagen oculta de todo ese “desorden camuflado”.

…sin embargo, no me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino…

Bills también estaba usando una túnica de tonalidad blanca azulada, con su grácil figura sentada sobre una cama de forma circular, con una funda roja que cubría la suave superficie y una sábana gris que apenas podía proteger a alguien del frío.

No obstante, él solo se mantenía ahí, totalmente quieto en su cama dándonos la espalda. Un segundo antes de que pisáramos la superficie rocosa, la esfera que nos envolvía desapareció tan pronto como había sido invocada por alguna fuerza proveniente del báculo de Whis.

Ante esto, Bills finalmente se percató de nuestra llegada, giró un poco su cabeza al mismo tiempo que sus orejas se elevaban, y luego se puso de pie y camino hacia nuestra dirección.

Whis: - Tal y como lo solicitó Señor Bills, (¿?) está aquí conmigo –

Era consciente de que Bills era un Dios con millones de años de edad, y yo solo había convivido con él un par de meses, pero me atrevía a decir que lo conocía bastante bien como para decir que esta vez lo notaba bastante pensativo y distraído.

Tratando de ignorar este hecho, enfoqué mi mirada hacia a él y lo saludé mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, fue como si por un momento fuese capaz de ver algo más en sus ojos. Se trataba de algo que nunca había visto antes, pero no supe cómo identificarlo en el momento, y posteriormente me distraje cuando lo vi devolverme una sonrisa, aunque su gesto fuese más conservador y cauteloso.

Cuando nuestro contacto visual se había prolongado lo suficiente, él volteó a ver a su maestro, el cual aún esperaba una respuesta. Bills se aclaró la garganta y adoptó su postura habitual.

 **Bills:** _\- (Ahem) Gracias Whis, creo que ya puedes retirarte –_

De repente, el gesto de Whis se mostró un poco ansioso.

 **Whis:** _\- Señor Bills, pero ¿cómo hará (¿?) para bajar y regresar a su habitación? Recuerde que él aún carece de la habilidad de volar por cuenta propia –_

Bills, en cambio, respondió de forma sumamente rápida. Daba la impresión de que ya tenía anticipada esa pregunta.

**Bills _:_** _\- De eso no te preocupes Whis, yo mismo lo llevaré –_

Mi mirada de sorpresa se vio reflejada en los ojos del maestro del Dios Destructor.

 **Whis:** _\- ¡Oh! Ya veo, en ese caso, espero que descansen bien, pero no se duerman muy tarde –_

Bills: - Siiisi Whis, que descanses también –

El típico tono sarcástico y arrogante de Bills fue más fácil de identificar en esta oración, pero no era algo que me molestara sobre él; había muchas maneras de sacarle provecho a ese ego que tenía en ciertas ocasiones. Sin embargo, todavía seguía sin entender cuál era la razón detrás de todo este extraño encuentro.

Whis y yo nos despedimos con la certeza de que esa sería la última vez que nos veríamos por esa noche. Al poco tiempo Bills y yo lo vimos descender hasta llegar a adentrarse en el pasillo por el que habíamos venido.

Cuando mis ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los de Bills, este desvió la mirada de manera súbita hacia la entrada. De no ser por mi vista periférica, no lo habría notado en lo absoluto, pero esto ya estaba poniéndose demasiado incómodo. El ambiente en sí se había vuelto algo tenso, había algo diferente en Bills y yo seguía sin poder descifrarlo. En consecuencia, tampoco sabía cómo debía responder, lo cual me hizo sentir algo de vergüenza al notar mi propia inseguridad en un momento tan simple.

A Bills parecía sucederle lo mismo, lo noté mirando hacia otros lados luego de que las pisadas de Whis fueran imperceptibles tanto para él como para mí. En sus gestos lo vi dudar mucho sobre algo en específico.

_\- E-entonces Señor Bills, ¿necesita hablarme sobre algo? –_

El repentino sonido de mi voz hizo que sus orejas se sobresaltaran un poco, pero la compostura volvió a él en tanto su mirada dirigía su atención a mis ojos.

 **Bills:** _\- S-supuse que dirías eso, verás yo… emm… necesito preguntarte algo… -_

Una vez llegados a este punto, sabía que algo no andaba bien con Bills. Se veía y sonaba realmente nervioso a pesar de su carácter bien reconocido, y todo ese miedo solo llegaba a ser visible ante la presencia de Zeno-Sama.

Durante una fracción de segundo, reflexioné sobre los acontecimientos más recientes. Últimamente había notado casas algo inusuales en días recientes; como en algunas conversaciones que había tenido con Bills. Pensé en como cada vez esos silencios incómodos se hacían más habituales y ese sentimiento de nerviosismo también se manifestaba en ambos.

En un principio, creí que la mejor explicación para todo ello era el miedo que le tenía por ser un Dios Destructor, y por un tiempo tuvo sentido; al fin y al cabo, se trata de una deidad temida por muchos. No obstante, luego de reconsiderarlo desde varios puntos de vista, descarté la idea de algún tipo de miedo o pánico hacia Bills debido a su título; sino que se trataba de una especie de tensión o estrés, pero impulsada por algo más que conllevaba a la timidez.

Regresando nuevamente a la realidad del presente acto, Bills se estaba tomando su tiempo para darme una respuesta que complementara a la anterior, así que contuve mis ganas de hacer más preguntas para dejarlo proseguir. Él tragó saliva y dijo finalmente…

 **Bills:** _\- Soy consciente de que esta será tu última noche aquí, así que me preguntaba si quisieras quedarte aquí conmigo. Sin embargo, si no estás de acuerdo, te llevaré de nuevo a tu habitación –_

Mi cuerpo entero se congeló apenas la última entonación de su voz entró por mis oídos, incluso casi llegué a perder el equilibrio en cierto punto. Lo último que noté de su rostro fue que él había hecho contacto visual, el detalle más impactante fue que en esos ojos amarillos distinguí miedo.

La sola idea de dormir con alguien más ya era inusual, pero dormir junto a una deidad era algo impensable hasta este momento. Pero creo que lo más aterrador de todo era el hecho de que él haya tenido el valor de decírmelo y mostrarse un poco vulnerable por ello, me hacía sentir raro la idea de que confiara tanto en mí como para que me mostrara una pequeña parte frágil de sí mismo.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue lo que más pánico me dio, pues de repente me sorprendí a mí mismo estando alarmantemente entusiasmado con la propuesta. Me fue casi imposible ocultar una leve sonrisa que se iba manifestando en mi rostro de forma no muy discreta.

Fue un gesto que no pasó desapercibido ante los atentos ojos del felino delante de mí. Además de que mi propio aumento de felicidad hizo que mi respuesta fuera un poco más fácil de estructurar y pronunciar luego de varios minutos.

_\- ¡Oh! S-sí por supuesto, sería un honor poder pasar la noche aquí… con usted, Señor Bills –_

Me sentí algo avergonzado por mi humillante tono de voz, pues no sonaba a la típica voz neutral pero serena que me caracterizaba. Como resultado de no querer repetir ese error, comencé a respirar con mayor profundidad.

Noté que mi decepcionante respuesta había sido suficiente para beneficiar el estado anímico de Bills. Sus orejas se habían crispado un poco y su cola, que antes reposaba inerte en el suelo, ahora se meneaba distraídamente en el aire; sin dudas estaba satisfecho.

 **Bills:** _\- Emm… pues… en ese caso, *ahem*… ven, te haré un espacio –_

Sin decir otra palabra, dio media vuelta y empezó a emprender su camino hacia su cama circular. Por mi parte, solo me limité a seguirlo tímidamente hasta que llegáramos.

Cuando tuve una mejor visión del lugar en el que dormiría esta noche, noté una almohada y una pequeña sábana. En el fondo tenía bastante claro de que a Bills posiblemente no le importaría dormir sin almohada o sábana con el propósito de que su nuevo huésped estuviese cómodo, pues ambos atributos eran algo pequeños como para dos ocupantes. Así que decidí hacer algo al respecto.

_\- Emm… ¿Señor Bills? –_

**Bills:** _\- ¿Qué sucede? -,_ terminó de decir y mostrándose realmente atento a mis siguientes palabras; su cola de repente se había tensado y sus orejas estaban desplegadas en su máximo potencial. Algo me decía que su peor temor era que yo cambiase de opinión.

_\- Creo que debo ir por mis sábanas, es que no quisiera causarle problemas o alguna incomodidad –_

Instintivamente llevé una mano detrás de mi cabeza en señal de timidez. Por otra parte, la cola de Bills volvió a cobrar vida y él soltó un suspiro de alivio al terminar de procesar la información.

 **Bills:** _\- Mmm, ya veo, en seguido resuelvo eso -_ , lo miré confundido al principio hasta que él dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada y gritó.

 **Bills:** _\- ¡OYE WHIS! –_

La potencia en la voz de Bills resonó lo suficientemente fuerte en la zona como para dejarme levemente aturdido por algunos segundos. Cuando el efecto era casi nulo, ambos escuchamos que alguien había tropezado y se había caído en medio del pasillo; todo esto acompañado de un leve quejido que rápidamente identifiqué con la voz de Whis.

\- _(Pobre Señor Whis)_ -, dije en mi mente.

Al rato vimos a un Whis algo agitado de pie en la entrada de la cámara con la mirada puesta en nosotros.

**Whis:** _\- ¿Qué se le ofrece Señor Bills? –_

Durante un momento Bills había dirigido su mirada hacia a mí, y súbitamente pasó a mirar a su asistente.

 **Bills:** _\- (¿?) se quedará a dormir aquí esta noche, ¿podrías traer algunas sábanas extra, por favor? -_ , Whis y yo cruzamos miradas algo sorprendidos.

Entrecerrando los ojos un poco y volteando a ver hacia otro lugar por un instante, Whis permaneció pensativo durante ese lapso de tiempo, mientras tanto Bills seguía esperando una respuesta pronto.

La expectación llegó a su fin cuando el ángel reemplazó su semblante serio por un gesto de emoción que ya era bastante usual en él.

 **Whis _:_** _\- ¡Ah! Ya veo, una pijamada, enseguida regreso con sábanas extra -_ , y sin nada más que agregar, Whis desapareció de la entrada.

Estuvo a punto de agradecerle a Bills el gesto, pero Whis reapareció tan rápido como se había ido; traía consigo otra almohada y sábana, ambas completamente relucientes y esponjosas.

 **Whis:** _\- Señor Bills, solo pude encontrar este conjunto. Las demás sábanas y almohadas ya han sido utilizadas por usted y estaban algo húmedas por la saliva y… -_

 **Bills:** _\- ¡WHIS CÁLLATE! –_

Bills se encontraba furioso y avergonzado, pues el comentario de Whis consiguió que la serenidad del Dios se disipara; incluso un leve tic nervioso se había hecho presente en el ojo izquierdo del felino.

Al notar lo fácil que era molestar al Dios Destructor, y el sarcástico comentario de Whis; hice mi mejor esfuerzo por contener la risa que amenazaba con salir y producir más disconformidad en el orgullo casi destruido de Bills. Afortunadamente, solo fue capaz de escuchar un leve atisbo de risa que se me había escapado al principio.

_\- No se preocupe Whis, esto es más que suficiente, lamentamos haberlo despertado tan súbitamente –_

Ante esto, Whis reveló un gesto de complacencia.

 **Whis:** _\- No hay problema (¿?), si necesitan algo más, solo llámenme, esta vez me aseguraré de tener mi báculo cerca, hoho -,_ dicho esto, se retiró de la habitación una vez más.

Ambos perdimos de vista al ángel cuando este se introdujo nuevamente hacia los túneles por el que habíamos venido. No obstante, una serie de ráfagas de viento comenzaron a azotarnos desde todas las direcciones, pero el misterio tuvo una clara respuesta cuando vi que el “aura” de Bills comenzaba a volverse inestable.

Ante esto, me vi obligado en voltear a ver al destructor para confirmar mis sospechas, y en efecto, él estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados, respirando pesadamente y con un puño apretado con fuerza; sumando el hecho de que sus dientes y colmillos estaban presionándose con fuerza unos contra otros.

Acomodé la almohada y la sábana extra en un brazo para caminar hacia el Dios. Se me ocurrían varias formas de calmarlo, pero cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, estiré mi brazo libre y puse mi mano sobre su cabeza para empezar a acariciarlo suavemente.

Esto ya había sucedido en otras ocasiones, al principio siempre le pedía ayuda a Whis para contener el explosivo carácter de Bills, pero debido a un accidente en el que el mencionado Dios había perdido el control, terminé arreglándomelas para acercarme lo suficiente y acariciarlo en la cabeza en un intento desesperado, pues sentía que ese era mi último recurso.

Afortunadamente, él respondió de manera muy efectiva al gesto que le había proporcionado, no solo se había calmado y olvidado el propósito de su ira, sino que incluso se estaba quedando dormido por lo relajante que había resultado la acción.

En este momento, el resultado no fue distinto; pero decidí no ir demasiado lejos con las caricias para que no se quedara dormido. Desde aquella ocasión, Bills siempre me había permitido hacerlo cada vez que estuviera a punto de perder el dominio, y la serenidad no solo lo invadía a él, sino también el ambiente; el viento dejaba su violencia para ser reemplazado por un profundo y casi inentendible silbido que solo él y yo podíamos apreciar sin necesidad de un silencio absoluto.

Los ojos de Bills permanecieron cerrados, sus puños lentamente perdían su fuerza mientras que su cola recobró su movimiento pacíficamente.

Después de un rato, sentí que Bills empezaba a temblar un poco, pero antes de poder preguntarle qué le estaba pasando, él sujetó mi muñeca con su garra, indicándome que el amable gesto ya no era necesario. Retiré mi brazo y él hizo lo mismo con su garra mientras exhalaba una enorme cantidad de aire.

 _\- ¿Cómo se siente Señor Bills? -_ , dije mientras retrocedía un poco para darle más espacio.

 **Bills _:_** _\- …estoy bien, lo has logrado de nuevo… -_ , finalmente abrió los ojos, pero ahora sus párpados luchaban por cerrarse otra vez mientras él trataba de sostener la mirada de manera perezosa. Las caricias siempre tenían ese efecto en él.

 _\- Encantado de ayudar -,_ dije con un gesto de victoria, pero sin llegar a la arrogancia.

 **Bills:** _\- Aunque sigo pensando en que ese comentario que hizo Whis fue totalmente innecesario -_ , su tono se volvió un poco más sombrío mientras miraba con desdén hacia la entrada que había usado su maestro.

 _\- Seguro que lo fue, pero no tiene de qué preocuparse, le puedo asegurar que es algo que nos sucede a todos cuando estamos profundamente dormidos -_ , las orejas de Bills se elevaron una vez más al saber que estaba de acuerdo con él.

 **Bills:** _\- Si, supongo. En fin, vamos, realmente quiero dormir –_

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia la gran cama circular que yacía en el centro de la gran roca flotante sobre la que caminábamos. A pesar de que estuviésemos en una posición bastante elevada, aún había una gran distancia entre nosotros y el techo.

Cuando llegamos a la cama, Bills se adelantó hacia la misma colocando sus sábanas hacia un lado. Luego me acerqué yo para empezar a acomodar las mías, además tratando de ordenar el resto lo mejor posible.

_\- ¿Entonces dormirá durante dos años Señor Bills? –_

Bills se mantuvo a la par mía esperando, al parecer no le importaba si su cama estaba hecha un desastre o no, pero al verme tan concentrado acomodando las sábanas, optó por no intervenir y esperar mi señal.

 **Bills:** _\- Al principio, sí. Pero ahora el plan ha cambiado –_

Mi trabajo estaba terminado, así que di media vuelta y asentí, indicándole que todo estaba listo. Ambos fuimos a nuestros lugares y empezamos a adentrarnos en las mantas mientras buscábamos la posición ideal.

_\- ¿Ah sí?, ¿qué fue lo que cambió el plan? –_

**Bills:** _\- Pues… -,_ él miró hacia otro lado mientras buscaba la mejor manera de expresar su respuesta, _\- …básicamente tiene que ver contigo, me he divertido mucho durante tu estadía; pero me gustaría ir a visitarte a la Tierra de vez en cuando, por lo tanto, tomé la decisión de dormir tan solo unos meses para que, al despertar, pueda prepararme para ir a tu planeta de nuevo –_

El destructor vio el asombro en mi rostro, fue completamente directo con sus palabras y sus ojos expresaban que estaba diciéndome la verdad. En un principio me sentí alagado, pero nuevamente aquel miedo anteriormente mencionado se volvió a manifestar en forma de timidez; y muy en el fondo, realmente no me arrepentía de a dónde estaba yendo la situación.

_\- Me siento honrado Señor Bills, pero creo que lo más recomendable sería que primero me hiciera saber la fecha exacta de su visita, solo así tendré tiempo para preparar la comida, no tengo chefs a mi disposición como Bulma –_

**Bills:** _\- Hecho, y más vale que sea una comida deliciosa, de lo contrario… -_ , aproveché la pequeña pausa que hizo Bills para completar su contestación.

_\- ¿Me destruirá a mí y a la Tierra? –_

Bills no pareció sorprendido, pero guardó silencio por un momento algo largo e inusual.

 **Bills:** _\- Solo destruiré la Tierra, y a ti te traeré de vuelta -, dijo con una sonrisa juguetona –_

De nuevo logró atraparme con la guardia baja. Incluso fue capaz de hacerme sonrojar un poco al no saber cómo responder ante eso. Bills se percató de mi incomodidad, por lo que decidió actuar, además de que el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo.

Bills: - En fin, creo que ya es tiempo de dormir, mientras más rápido pasen estos meses, más pronto podré saborear nuevos platillos de la maravillosa comida de la Tierra de nuevo -, luego de pronunciar estas palabras, su cuerpo entero se estiró; con varios huesos crujiendo y relajándose para luego relajar cada fibra y empezar a ser consumido por un sueño realmente profundo.

\- Emm… en ese caso, descanse Señor Bills, lo veré en la Tierra cuando despierte -, dije mientras me acomodaba para conciliar el sueño por las horas que me quedaban antes que amaneciera.

Por muy poco Bills casi es llevado por su mente hacia el mundo onírico, pero desde hace buen rato había querido hacerme una última pregunta.

 **Bills:** _\- (¿?)_ _–_

Me tomó algo de tiempo en responder ya que supuse que me lo había imaginado, pero luego me percaté de que estaba equivocado y respondí.

_\- ¿Si Señor Bills? –_

**Bills:** _\- ¿Tienes frío? –_

La pregunta despertó mi curiosidad. Cuando volteé a verlo, lo encontré bastante somnoliento y con medio cerebro en el mundo de los sueños.

_\- ¿Por qué lo pregunta Señor Bills? –_

**Bills:** _\- Veo que te estás aferrando con fuerza a tu sábana –_

Maldije internamente mi alta sensibilidad hacia las bajas temperaturas, pues todavía seguía sin comprender cómo era posible que esta parte del castillo fuese tan fría. Al final suspiré en señal de derrota al no poder ocultar lo evidente.

_\- En realidad sí, tengo algo de frío. Pero no se preocupe Señor Bills, me acostumbraré cuando me quede dormido -_

Bills bajó la mirada lo suficiente como para que me percatara de que estaba considerando algo muy seriamente. Soltó un largo suspiro y luego me volvió a mirar.

 **Bills:** _\- Acércate –_

La instrucción solo constaba de una sola palabra, demasiado sencilla como para que mi cerebro pudiera crear algún lazo que me indicara qué estaba pasando. Era una respuesta tan simple que no sabía si debía tomarlo como una orden o como una invitación. Lo miré con miedo sin poder entender lo que me estaba pidiendo, supuse que mi cerebro se negaba a creerlo o solo había escuchado mal. La respuesta que recibí a continuación hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir por un momento.

 **Bills** : _\- Tranquilo, no muerdo. Acércate –_

Me aferré a la idea de que podría tratarse de una orden muy bien camuflada de su parte. De manera dudosa obedecí, haciendo que la distancia entre nosotros, me detuve justo cuando empezaba a sentir sus resoplidos haciendo contacto con mi ropa.

 **Bills:** _\- Ahora necesito que te voltees, como si me estuvieses dando la espalda –_

Tragué saliva mientras hacía lo anterior dicho, creí que sería mejor si no pensaba tanto las cosas y solo me dejaba llevar, no estaba muy seguro de que iba todo esto, pero no tenía ganas de oponerme. Una parte de mí aparentemente estaba de acuerdo con todo esto, como si fuera algo escondido que no sabía que estaba ahí; en lugar de sentirme más incómodo, empecé a relajarme cada vez más.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar reprimir un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando sentí sus brazos envolviendo mi abdomen, con su cabeza bastante cerca de mi nuca y con su cola reposando encima de una de mis piernas.

 **Bills:** _\- ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿estás cómodo? -,_ en este punto, su voz fue casi como un susurro debido a lo cerca que estábamos. E incluso agradecí que no pudiera ver del todo el fuerte sonrojo en mi rostro.

\- S-sí Señor Bills, el frío d-desapareció -, me reí nerviosamente mientras nuevamente empezaba a relajarme en esa nueva posición. Me asusté al notarme lo sumamente fácil que fue acostumbrarme a la calidez de su cuerpo rozando toda mi espalda.

 **Bills:** _\- Solo a ti te permitiría estar tan cerca de mí, así que considérate afortunado_ –

Su entonación sarcástica y arrogante volvió a restaurar mi confianza mientras él se movía un poco para acomodarse mejor en su nueva postura,

\- Gracias… Señ… -

 **Bills:** _\- Solo llámame Bills, descansa y nos vemos en un par de meses -_ , luego de decir esto soltó un pesado suspiro, su cuerpo entero se relajó y pude sentirlo en mi propia piel para luego permanecer inerte. Se había dormido…

_\- Descanse usted también… Bills… -_

Luego de decir esto, sus brazos se ajustaron mejor alrededor de mi cintura, como si fuese un guardián protegiendo algo de gran valor, y luego permaneció quieto.

Durante un rato permanecí despierto, pensando en todo y al mismo tiempo pensando en nada. Pero no negaba que me sentía realmente bien, era mucho mejor que estar solo en una gran cama rodeado de oscuridad y un silencio monótono. Siempre había considerado a Bills como un conocido, e incluso como un amigo con problemas de carácter, pero no estaba seguro de si esto iba a cambiar algo; sin duda era un tema que tendríamos que hablar luego, pero por ahora solo pensaba en disfrutar del momento.

Cuando mis ojos estaban listos para dormir, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, y antes de irme hacia ese maravilloso mundo mágico en el que todas las criaturas suelen ir a reponer fuerzas, solo escuché una última oración pronunciada por una deidad que me mantenía a salvo del frío.

 **Bills:** _\- Y por favor no olvides la comida… -_


End file.
